This invention relates to a carton for packaging at least one article, for example yogurt pots, having a top flange which is received by the carton. In particular, this invention relates to a carton incorporating a structure for retaining the flange.
GB 1 479 729 to Vanstone discloses a top gripping carrier having top and side panels, opposed engaging elements being struck from bevelled panels intermediate the top and side panels and being defined at their upper engaging edges by slots at their lower edges by a fold line connecting the bevelled panel. The engaging elements operate in conjunction with a connecting panel intermediate the top and side panels to engage the rim of soft drink cans and the like of reduced diameter with respect to the side wall of the cans.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,990 to Huault discloses a top gripping carrier for flanged articles in which a cut line extends along the majority of the intersection between the top and side panels such that the side panel, when folding downwardly and inwardly, engages the under side of the article flanges to retain the articles within the carrier.
The above mentioned carriers are adapted for particular types of article, due to the arrangement of the engaging elements and are, therefore, of limited application only.
The present invention seeks to overcome, or at least mitigate, the problems of the prior art.